Awake
by siriuslyblairrr
Summary: He never knew what he had until it was gone. She was gone, and he'd do anything within him to get her back. He was awake now; and he was going to fight for her. PogueOC
1. We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands

**I actually JUST started writing this on spur of the moment after a sudden burst of insperation.**

**This is a kind of angsty fic; it deals with alcohol dependency, and other strong subjects. Some of you may be kind of mad about this fic, but I assure there isn't physical abuse in the story capiche? So don't hate me. And no matter what I write this is ultimately a PogueOC, godditt?**

**I do NOT own the Covenant no matter how much I wish I did.**

Haley sat, her back against the door, enjoying the cold chill she felt as her shirt rode up. Tears streamed down her face rapidly, as she tried her damndest to muffle her sob. She glanced around the room, her eyes landing on her bed, wishing she could just lie down: sleep and this would all be over. She knew though that sleep wasn't even a possibility.

Startled, she jumped as a loud bang emitted just behind her. "Haley, open the fucking door," a loud, slurred voice boomed from just outside.

"You aren't coming in here like this, leave, sleep it off," she told him, her voice not once wavering, trying to give the impression that she was stronger than she actually felt. She was scared, she knew it, and if asked she would admit it. She wanted to be strong though, seem stern and in charge so he'd leave, get it that she wasn't backing down this time.

This time.

It sounded really bad when you said it like that. As though he'd always been this completely abrasive drunken bastard. It wasn't always like this. It hadn't always been like this. They had been happy, completely blissed out in new relationship joy. Shit happened, his father died, his mother left a hollow shell. She'd seen the pain in his eyes when he was told the news. He looked so broken, so vulnerable, and she wanted nothing more than to hold him forever, to fix it, to help him. He wouldn't let her though; he pushed her away, her and all of his friends. Alcohol was his only comfort.

"I swear to God, Haley," He yelled, "Open the door, or I'll break it down," he threatened. Her eyes widened it panic, and he jiggled the knob once more.

"Stop it," she demanded her voice less strong this time, her tears slightly distinguishable. He wouldn't hear them though, not in his drunken state. "Please leave," she begged, trying another route.

"Baby," he slurred. "Open the door, okay," he asked, his voice lighter.

_Baby_

She hated that. He always called her that when he was drunk. '_Baby,_' he'd say, _I love you okay? Open the door,'_ he'd say. '_Baby_, _I_'_m drunk okay, she didn't really mean anything to me. I love you,'_ he'd say.

She stood before the door, her eyes closing painfully, putting her head in her hands, she stood. Walking away, she made her way to her bed, and sat down.

"Haley," he said, his now considerably louder voice sending her a warning. She was getting more anxious by the second. She didn't doubt he'd bust the door down. But she didn't know what he would do once that deed was done. He'd never hit her before. He just yelled and broke things, he'd grabbed her twice. Rougher, she thought, then intended. But he had yet to deliberately harm her. Physically anyways.

He said things to her, things she doubted he'd say were he in his right mind. But it didn't take the sting away. It didn't hurt any less when he yelled at her, cursed at her, called her names. As pathetic and sick as it sounded, she thought that one day this would be over, he'd start getting over his father's death, he'd sober up, he'd apologize for the way he treated her, and she didn't hesitate to take him back. In her fantasy, they'd get married, and have beautiful babies: ones with great hair. He'd once again be the man she fell in love with. The one she adored.

This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. They'd graduated only months before, both gotten into great schools for the Fall, everything was supposed to be falling into place. They were supposed to be starting their lives together. This was not the life she wanted for them.

"Open the goddamn door" he boomed, pounding on the door louder than before.

Startled, she jumped up, jumbling around she found her cell phone. Speed- dialing the number three she clutched the phone to her ear in desperation. She waited as it rang becoming more anxious with each one.

"Hello," a groggy voice croaked, after what seemed like an eternity.

"Tyler," she said quietly, her voice sounded broken and fragile, but urgent. The tears were still streaming down her face.

"Haley, are you okay?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

"No," she said as her voice broke, causing it to come out in a whisper. "Please come get me," she begged. "I'm scared" she admitted.

"Okay, okay," he said hurriedly, now noticeably more awake. "Reid and I will be there in 5 minutes okay, I promise," he rushed out, and the line died.

She breathed easier, if only the tiniest bit. She knew this would be the longest five minutes of her life. She flinched every time he banged on the door, and a fresh wave of tears came with each string of curses.

Finally, a knock came at her window. Her initial reaction was to jump, but was so relieved when Tyler's comforting face came into her view. Hurriedly she flung the window open, and jumped out, 

feeling grateful for her first story room, and ran into Tyler's awaiting arms. "Are you okay," he asked urgently checking her face for any signs of battery.

She nodded, "can we just go," she asked quietly.

He nodded and began walking at a brisk pace towards his black Hummer. "Reid went inside to deal with him." He said reassuringly. They climbed into the car and rode along in silence. The most loaded five minutes of his life. As he parked into the complex of his and Reid's apartment he gently grabbed her hand. "Really," he began, "are you okay," he asked for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

Shakily, she nodded her head, and exited the car. As she hopped down from the car, a wave of appreciation hit her and she ran to him once again, letting him hold her, comfort her. He was her best friend, and she didn't want to push him away.

She knew that her relationship with Pogue would never be the same. And fresh tears came to her eyes. Pulling away slightly to look up at her best friend she shook her head.

"Tyler," she said, "I'm pregnant."

**Please don't hate me, I know Pogue's kind of a complete dick thus far, but it gets better for him so don't leave. I am a Pogue lover 110 just know that. Anyways, I love love love reviews, so if you'd be so kind as to hit that nice spiffy 'go' button it would kind of make my day. Thanks guys. ******


	2. Too Late

**Thanks to anyone who updated, I'm glad you all liked the idea. :) **

**Once again, I don't own anything Covenant related. Only Haley so far.**

The sunlight was bright even under his closed lids, seeping in through the smallest crack. He held back a groan when he felt a figurative boulder land on his head. He kept his eyes closed and tried to recall the events of the night before. Disoriented, he began to move; only to encounter an icy cold splash on his face.

"What the fuck," he said angrily, seeing Reid above him smirking amusedly, a large cup in hand.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Boozy," he said patronizingly. In reality, Reid didn't find the situation funny in the least. Haley was one of his best friends, and plus Tyler they practically made The Three Amigos. He hated what Pogue was doing to her, but if this was the only way to get to Pogue then so be it. Playing games was his forte.

"What are you even doing here," he grumbled angrily.

"Well, let's see: I got here in the wee hours of the morning. I think it was after you scared your girlfriend into locking herself in your room." He taunted a mock contemplative look on his face. "I think that's when she called up Tyler crying, and asked him to come get her. But then it's all a little fuzzy. I think she may have climbed out the window to avoid seeing you too, but I mean I could be wrong," he said sarcastically, his smirk firmly in place.

"Fuck," was all Pogue said, his head now resting in his hands, trying to recall the events of the previous night once more.

"Pogue," Reid said seriously after a minute. "You know you're my brother, and I'm always going to have your back. But I can't keep letting you treat her like this," he said quietly.

"I know, Reid, I get it," he said in frustration.

Reid shook his head, "No, Pogue I don't think you do," he said louder this time. "It's sick what you've been putting her through lately, she doesn't deserve this," he said firmly. "And sooner or later she's going to realize that too. What are you going to do then," he asked seriously. Pogue didn't answer. "Do you love her," he asked.

Pogue glared up at him, "Of course I love her."

"Can you imagine your life without her," he asked, his serious expression not wavering.

Pogue paused for a slight second. "No," he said honestly.

"Prove it," he challenged.

Pogue looked up at Reid and smirked, "when did you get so smart little brother," he asked proudly.

Reid shrugged and grinned, "I had to pick up your slack."

xxxxxxxxxx

After a fitful sleep Haley groggily arose from Reid's bed, where she had slept the night before. Making her way across the rather large apartment, she carefully opened Tyler's door and crept inside. It wasn't her intention to wake him, part of her though just wanted to be there next to him; next to someone. She wanted to feel that warmth, or comfort, or anything. Quietly, she lay down next to him and closed her eyes.

"Haley," Tyler murmured tiredly.

"Yeah," she spoke quietly, unsure of her voice.

"You're going to be okay," he told her confidently. She only nodded back unsure what to say, before falling back asleep at Tyler's side.

Hours later, Haley awoke to the smell of strong coffee, her guiltiest pleasure. Tumbling out of the bed she trudged toward the kitchen.

"One cream, two sugars," Tyler said, putting the cup of coffee in front of her gingerly.

"Dude, I love you," she said snatching it up quickly. The coffee was made exactly to perfection and she reveled in the warm sensation that spread through her tummy as she sipped it down.

"Haley Lane," Tyler said affectionately. "Do you want to talk about it," he asked comfortingly. Swallowing hard, she shrugged helplessly. By now though, Tyler knew that to mean that she didn't really want to but she would. "What are you going to do," he asked quietly, his compassion comforting her, making it easier for her to talk about it.

"I don't know, Ty," she said honestly. "A part of me wants to leave, to go off and have this baby alone. You know? I can have a clean break, I can start fresh." She said animatedly. Her expression quickly turned somber. "But how would I leave you, and Reid, and Sarah and Caleb" she said hopelessly. "And Pogue…"

Tyler watched her closely, "and Pogue…" he prompted.

She sighed heavily, "I love him. I love him so much it hurts, but my priorities have to be different now. I have a lot of really difficult decisions ahead of me," she said stoically.

"One of them being whether or not to run away, and not tell Pogue, right" he asked carefully. She didn't answer, but that was enough of one for Tyler. Moving forward her wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a tight hug. He pulled away slightly, staring intently in her eyes. "Haley, I love you, you'll always be my best friend. I promise I've got you in whatever you choose, but…" he trailed off.

"But…" she prompted.

"I just think that Pogue deserves a chance, not necessarily with you. But how can he prove you wrong if you don't tell him?" he asked slowly. "Secrets this big never stay secrets for long."

Haley's eyes closed as she took in his words. "I still don't know, Tyler," she told him. He only nodded. "Um, you know I hate to impose on you and Reid," she started only to be cut off.

Tyler shook his head, "you aren't imposing. You're our best friend Haley, we wouldn't have you stay anywhere else." He said truthfully.

She nodded at him thankfully, "what will Reid say," she pondered aloud.

Tyler chuckled as he imagined it, "probably something incredibly vulgar and insensitive."

She laughed in response. "Do you think you could take me back to the apartment so I can get my car, and some clothes," she asked him.

xxxxxxxxx

"Dude, your hangover remedy is grueling," Pogue moaned after a two mile run and an ice cold shower.

Reid smirked, "Admit it, you feel better." To which Pogue nodded haphazardly.

All conversation died though as the front door opened and Haley stepped inside. She swallowed hard, and tentatively closed the door behind her. "Hey Laney," Reid said, getting tired of the thick tension in the room.

"Ollie," she said back quietly, referring to Reid's middle name Oliver. "I just came to get my stuff," she said quietly still, not yet sure of her voice.

"You're leaving," Pogue asked incredulously. His eyes though, begged her to tell him he was wrong.

"You didn't leave me much choice, Pogue," She sighed in frustration, turning without another word and walking to their bedroom. Tears welled in her eyes as memories flooded her, memories of them in this room. They'd talked about their futures, their future together. They'd painted it together, decorated it together. Made love to each other, all in this room. Blinking them back, she grabbed a bag from underneath the bed, and began stuffing clothes in it.

"Haley," Pogue's voice came from behind her. She jumped in surprise before calming down again, her heart rate though still didn't return to normal. "You don't have to leave," he said desperately. "We can fix this, okay," he said pleadingly.

Tears once again built in her eyes. She shook her head, "I can't," her voice broke into a whisper. "I can't do this anymore," she said her eyes now on the ceiling, trying to force the tears back down.

Pogue stepped towards her slowly; there was so much he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was, and tell her how much she meant to him, to let her know that he wasn't going to give up, that he would change. A desperate "I love you," was all he could strangle out.

He took another step towards her and her eyes darted to the door. "I'm sorry," he said reaching forward and grabbing her hand. Her eyes darted towards the door again, and realization hit Pogue like a ton of bricks. "Are you afraid to be alone with me," he asked his heart breaking. She didn't speak, her shoulders lifted slightly in a shrug, but her eyes gave it all away. His heart completely shattered at this news, and he dropped her hand as though she had burned him.

"Hales." Her head snapped towards the door.

"Reid," came her strangled voice. He motioned with his head for them to take their leave. She grabbed her duffle bag, and keys, and made her way quickly over to Reid. He took her keys, and grabbed her hand, nodding at Pogue, they left.

Pogue sunk down in the middle of the floor, and stayed there.

**For the record Lane is Haley's middle name. Reid and Tyler use it as a term of affection. No this is not a TylerOC before you ask about them sharing a bed.. I just want all three of them to have a really close friendship, keep that in mind. Also, I know I haven't actually introduced Caleb and Sarah into the story, but they will come in later. I'll try to keep updating steadily, but I really can't make too many promises. REVIEW, please and thank you.**


End file.
